The New Shop In The Village/Part 1
It was sometime after Psycheliana Smurfette's 100th birthday, when smurfnip was finally made legal to use in the Smurf Village, that the Smurfs were still discussing the effects of this legalization among themselves. Tapper's Tavern, which at that point was run by Tapper's friend Slugger, had to field questions with his customers about the smurfnip policy. "Does this mean that smurfnip is still not allowed to be smoked in your tavern, Slugger?" one Smurf asked. "Unfortunately yes, and I know that's going to upset some Smurfs who come in here to enjoy their drinks, but since this was Tapper's tavern, I feel that I would be smurfing against his spirit as far as allowing smurfnip to be smoked in here," Slugger said. "But what if it happens to rain outside?" another Smurf asked. "Where are Smurfs supposed to go to enjoy their smokes?" "I'll make sure that Smurfs who still want to smoke have a safe and dry place that they can smurf to if they want to enjoy their habits," Slugger said. "What about snowy weather? Are Smurfs supposed to stay at home if they want to enjoy their smurfnip?" a third Smurf asked. "I hate to be the smurfer of bad news, but if it's too cold for you to smurf your smurfnip outside, maybe you should consider your fellow Smurfs for a change and not smurf your habits in here among them," Slugger said. "But we want to enjoy our smurfnip in here!" a group of Smurfs said, sounding very upset. "I'm sorry to say this, but anyone who brings their smurfnip in here to smoke is going to be asked to leave, and if they don't want to leave, they will be forced out," Slugger said. "That's my final word on the subject." Chatty and Nosey, who sat in on the discussion at the tavern, looked at each other in frustration. "Well, so much for trying to reason with somebody who isn't Tapper Smurf," Chatty said. "We've got to smurf up with a better solution for Smurfs who want to sit and enjoy their smurfnip while still having something to drink," Nosey said. "Papa Smurf says that only establishments like this have the right to ban smurfnip, so why don't we smurf ourselves one that will allow smurfnip to be used?" Chatty said. "What do you think?" "Can we do that?" Nosey asked, sounding curious. "What would we even call it?" "Let's focus on asking Empath and Papa Smurf first, then we can decide on the name of our establishment," Chatty said. "I like to be able to have a place to wake and bake before we get started on the rest of the day," Nosey said. "Hmmmm...The Wake N Bake..." Tapper's daughters, Fiona and Meaghan, watched as Chatty and Nosey both left the tavern together. "Well, there smurfs our two usual customers," Meaghan said. "I feel sorry for those two who come in here and can't fully enjoy themselves here, Meaghan," Fiona said. "I pray for them each and every single day when it smurfs to their addiction to smurfnip." "So you're still thinking that smurfnip is addictive," Meaghan said. "I can't believe that you're of a mind like our dear old Papa that that stuff even smurfs your brain." "Our Papa believes that our bodies should be treated like holy temples and that we should not pollute it with such strange fire as smurfnip," Fiona said. "That's fine if that's what you want to believe, but don't try to force me to believe the same thing, sister," Meaghan said. "And for that, I will still pray for your eyes to be opened, my dear sister," Fiona said. ----- Chatty and Nosey knocked on Papa Smurf's door. They were both greeted by Papa Smurf, who was now walking around with a cane. "What is it you want, my little Smurfs?" he asked. "Me and Nosey want to smurf to you and Empath about opening a new shop in the village, Papa Smurf," Chatty said. "Oh?" Papa Smurf said, sounding curious. "Well, me and Empath are here right now, ready to listen to you." He invited them to step inside his laboratory so that he and Empath might have a private discussion with the two Smurfs. "So, tell me, what's this new shop that you want to start in the village going to be about?" "We're thinking of smurfing up a drinking establishment that will allow Smurfs to use smurfnip whenever they want, Papa Smurf," Nosey said. "Smurfnip whenever they want? But why?" Papa Smurf asked. "This smurf is also curious to know about the need for such a new establishment in the village for beverages if the ones we have already are inadequate for what you are proposing," Empath said. "Well, we already know that most village establishments won't allow for the legal use of smurfnip within them, so we just want to offer an alternative where Smurfs can enjoy it along with their morning coffee or tea," Chatty said. "Yeah, and we will make sure that our fellow Smurfs all behave themselves when they are in our establishment enjoying themselves, Papa Smurf," Nosey said. "Hmmmm...that's a very big undersmurfing you two Smurfs are planning," Papa Smurf said, stroking his beard in thought. "You're going to have to talk to a lot of Smurfs to get their cooperation in helping you smurf up such a place where they can be able to enjoy smurfnip with a hot beverage." "But this smurf assumes that you do have a plan to get some Smurfs on board to support you in this new endeavor of yours," Empath said. "Well, of course we do, Empath," Nosey said. "Why would we think that we would try to smurf up something entirely by ourselves?" "You can test us for a week to see how we are smurfing, and if we don't succeed by the end of the week, we would be happy to close it down," Chatty said. "Hmmmm," Papa Smurf said, still stroking his beard in thought. "This smurf senses that their purpose for such an endeavor is a sincere and noble one, Papa Smurf," Empath said. "We can make sure that it won't become a problem among our fellow Smurfs." "Oh, very well, then," Papa Smurf said. To Chatty and Nosey, he said: "I'm leaving this project entirely in Empath's supervision to make sure that it does smurf smoothly in the village without causing any problems. If he finds anything smurfing on that would smurf otherwise, he is under my authorization to smurf it down immediately. Is that understood?" "Oh, very clearly, Papa Smurf," Nosey said. "Thank you, Papa Smurf, for smurfing us this opportunity," Chatty said, sounding grateful. After Chatty and Nosey left, Empath and Papa Smurf had a private discussion together. "This smurf is curious as to what the end will be for this new endeavor that these two Smurfs wish to undergo to bring a new establishment of their own into the village, and one that actually promotes the use of smurfnip," Empath said. "That is something you're going to have to smurf after yourself as the leader of this village, Empath," Papa Smurf said. "I can only provide counsel as to what would be the best thing for my little Smurfs. You're the ones who will have to smurf the best decisions for yourselves." "This smurf is still grateful that you're putting such responsibility in this smurf's hands at this point in this smurf's life and yours, Papa Smurf," Empath said. ----- Chatty and Nosey were talking among themselves after they left Papa Smurf's house. "Well, there's one victory we can celebrate by smurfing up a big one, Chatty," Nosey said. "Let's figure some things out before we celebrate, Nosey," Chatty said. "You do know that we're going to need to find a place, and that we're going to need to renovate it, and that we're going to need someone who knows how to roast hot beverages, and that we're going to need a host of other things to get this shop up and smurfing." "Now you tell me!" Nosey said, sounding a little upset. "Well, let's see who we have in our village and over in the Smurfette Village who can help us smurf this thing into a reality, our Wake N Bake Shop." "Architect should be available, and Handy's two sons should be able to help us, at least in smurfing us up with a place that we can call our home away from home with our loved ones," Chatty said. "But who's going to smurf the hot beverages for our customers to drink?" Nosey asked. "First things first, Nosey," Chatty said. "We smurf ourselves a place, we get it smurfed up, and then we can smurf ourselves someone to smurf the brewing. Sounds fair to you?" "But we are going to call it the Wake N Bake Shop now, aren't we?" Nosey asked. "At this point, we can call it anything we like," Chatty said. "We're going to be partners in this new thing we're smurfing together." "I'll smurf a lighted one to that, my friend," Nosey said, sounding excited. ----- Soon the Smurfs began to see one of the Smurf houses near the center of the village go through a remodeling process, that made them curious about what's going on in that particular spot. Brainy's daughter Sophia and Clumsy's son Goofy both stopped by there to see for themselves. "Gosh, Sophie, do you know what's smurfing on in that spot?" Goofy asked. "I really don't know, Goofy, and I surely am miffed that I wasn't one of those who was informed of this activity until now," Sophie said. Psycheliana as well as Miracle also gathered together in that spot. "I'd be curious to know what it is that Chatty and Nosey are smurfing together in this location with the help of those Smurfs," Miracle said. "From what I can sense, it has something to smurf with hot beverages and smurfnip being served together," Psycheliana said. "Smurfnip and hot beverages?" Sophia said, sounding a bit repulsed. "Oh, so it figures. Those two need a place to enjoy their mind-smurfing smokes, so why not smurf up such a place for the junkies?" "Uh, I don't understand what's so bad about smurfnip," Goofy said. "Smurfnip is a drug that's supposed to make Smurfs feel good when they smoke it or eat it in edibles, Goofy," Sophia explained. "However, smurfnip can also smurf some very bad side effects, like smurfing hallucinations. Or at least it used to, before they came up with smurfnip without those side effects." "But if smurfnip isn't bad anymore, then why do you still hate it?" Goofy asked. "I prefer to smurf my books with a clear mind, Goofy, not one that has been influenced by mind-smurfering substances like smurfnip. I predict that this little endeavor is going to ultimately fail in the long run." "But what if it doesn't fail, Sophie?" Goofy asked. "Oh, don't be absurd, Goofy," Sophia said. "Chatty and Nosey are just amateurs when it smurfs to running an establishment like Tapper's Tavern. Why would you think it's going to be a lasting thing?" "I wouldn't be too sure of that, Sophie," Psycheliana said. "We can only hope for the best for the two of them, Liana," Miracle said. "Let's smurf back to our own duties and leave those Smurfs alone until it's ready." ----- And so construction of the new shop continued for the next few days, as the Smurfs were eagerly waiting to discover what Chatty and Nosey were intending to do as far as opening up a new shop in the village. Empath and Smurfette sat down together with Psycheliana at the dinner table, with Liana seemingly not interested in eating the food set before her. "Liana, dear, what's wrong with you?" Smurfette asked, sounding concerned. "It's just that my mind is so smurfed up in finding out what Chatty and Nosey are planning to smurf with that new shop that they're building near the center of the village, Mama," Psycheliana said. "All we hear is just rumors, but there's nothing else besides what I can sense to go on." "Your uncles are planning on opening their own hot beverage shop for Smurfs that want to enjoy smoking smurfnip with their beverages, Liana," Empath said. "So that's what the whole thing is about, just smurfing up a new place other than Tapper's Tavern or Greedy's kitchen so that they could enjoy smurfnip?" Psycheliana said. "Why did you even approve of that, Papa?" "Actually, your Grandpa Smurf approved of it, and I seconded the motion, Liana," Empath said. "I felt that if Smurfs needed a place of their own to enjoy smurfnip with their morning coffee, they should be allowed to have one." "But aren't you worried about Smurfs not smurfing their jobs in the village if all they do all day is enjoy smurfnip?" Psycheliana asked. "I think we would be able to handle that, Liana," Empath said. "Besides, it's not like we're going to be able to smurf rid of Smurfs enjoying smurfnip altogether, even with all the force of law we can smurf at the problem." "I trust your Papa Smurf knows what he's smurfing, even if I don't fully agree with it, my dear," Smurfette said. "You should eat your food or else we're going to have to smurf it to Puppy." Psycheliana sighed. "Yes, Mama Smurf." She then picked up her fork and knife and began to eat. Smurfette just sat and watched Liana eat. "I worry about what's going to happen to Tapper's Tavern if Smurfs decide they're going to smurf somewhere else to enjoy their beverages, Empath," Smurfette said. "The tavern's been through some rough smurfs before, Smurfette," Empath said. "I think it would be able to endure what is to come if Chatty and Nosey's new shop becomes a success." "But if it does become a success, then what?" Smurfette asked. "Are we going to have something like a smurfnip dispensary?" "We'll handle the situation when it presents itself, Smurfette, trust this smurf," Empath said, putting his hand on hers to show his empathy. Smurf to Part 2 Category:Empath the Luckiest Smurf stories Category:The New Shop In The Village chapters